Songs, Veelas and Hearts
by Chisicet
Summary: Inspiration goes to a few songs from Framing Hanley. Draco and Hermione's life, starts in the 'present' and goes back a few years to cover tracks.
1. Photographs & Gasoline

"I don't believe you!" The woman's petite figure yelled as she started shaking, her waist-length silvery blonde hair was tousled as if she just hopped off a broom. There was a shrug in response and smirk thrown her way. She screamed at him, the Veela in her starting to show more the angrier she got. His composed features not giving away what she wanted to know from the man she had come to entrust with her heart.

_**No use taking off your clothes.**_

_**We won't be going there tonight.**_

_**You were kind enough to say hello.**_

_**I figured I could at least say goodbye.**_

_**The way I was thinking about telling you that I was in love with her**_

_**I'm still in love with her.**_

_**Oh look at this web I wove**_

"Do you really think I care what you think?" He turned to look out the window and he was glad he had cast a _Silencio _and_Muffliato_ charms upon entering the room; he just hoped it was enough.The young woman was so furious she was speaking in her native tongue, French; he chose to speak in same so even she would still be able to understand him, no matter how upset she got. "We never had each other from the start; we are of two different breeds Gabrielle. We have used each other and lied; there is no point in continuing this when my heart still belongs to her."

_**So take this photograph, and I'll take this empty frame.**_

_**I won't be coming back, but you're not the one to blame.**_

_**The chemistry between liars like you and me ignites like gasoline.**_

_**Wait, wait, wait, let me set the record straight,**_

_**I was never really yours in the first place.**_

_**Now, oh, look at this web I wove.**_

"Why? After everything we have had, why would you throw it away for some girl? What about all these happy memories?" She threw the photographs he had asked her to bring onto a table in the middle of the room, the only thing separating them from each other. "We are Veela! How could you turn your back on what we can do when together? You are my mate!" The tears staining her cheeks burned her skin, she felt as if she were freezing from the inside out as he continually shattered her heart.

_**I told you, I would break your heart.**_

_**So take this photograph, and I'll take this empty frame.**_

_**I won't be coming back, but you're not the one to blame.**_

_**The chemistry between liars like you and me ignites like gasoline.**_

"I never said I would be your mate. You decided that, I've made a mistake and I'm choosing to correct it." He turned to face her, watching her momentarily before striding over and picking the photographs up. The people in them, the two occupants of the room, looked normal, she was smiling, and even now he had to admit she had a dazzling smile, he had on his signature look, his calm and collected self that everyone saw; she waved at the camera before turning and kissing him. He strode back to the window and pulled out his wand.

_**Explosions all around me.**_

_**There's no place that I'd rather be than home with her beside me.**_

_**I'm home … take me home again.**_

_**Is this where you thought I'd be?**_

_**How's this for your spotlight? **_

_**I thought you said something about me?**_

_**Well you better get your facts right.**_

"How can you say that? I can give you so much more than she ever can!" She rushed around the table to stand beside him, reaching out she clutched his arm and tugged so he would turn to look at her. "Draco, I don't understand how you could not love me after everything, after…" She couldn't continue for the sobs that were becoming more frequent prevented the words from forming.

_**So take this photograph, and I'll take this empty frame.**_

_**I won't be coming back, but you're not the one to blame.**_

_**Oh, the chemistry, chemistry between liars like you and me.**_

_**Ignites like gasoline (like gasoline).**_

"I told you I would break your heart, but you didn't listen. I never stopped loving her, and now," He had the ghost of a smile on his lips and a hand found its way over hers to stifle the gasp from being too loud, "now, I have mated with her and she is all mine. She is my home now and there is nothing you can do to change this. You wanted to use me for my fame, you got that, for my money, you had that, for my body, you used it. There is nothing more I can give you that you did not already have Little Veela. You played with fire, you were bound to get burnt." He turned back to the photographs and wordlessly cast a hovering charm, moving the photographs out of his grasp and a few feet away.

_**Jack be nimble, Jack be quick**_

_**Jack sent to hell with a candlestick**_

_**Oh it will be, oh it will be**_

_**A hard time in the old town tonight**_

_**Oh it will be, oh it will be**_

_**A hard time in the old town tonight**_

_**Tonight, tonight we'll burn the city down **_

"Draco… What are you doing?" Gabrielle's voice rises in alarm as she watches him with wide eyes. He doesn't answer her as he wordlessly casts _Confringo _and the photographs catch fire, burning quickly, the ashes slowly descending to the floor. "NO!" She screeches at him and pushes him into the window. A crack appears and he doesn't move other than to shake his head at her. She turns on her heels and storms out yelling out an "_Accio Broom!_"as she tries to hold her Veela inside until she gets away from the city, so as to not destroying everything around her here. He sighs and moves to the door, collecting the last of his and her things that were around the room with a silent _Accio_ he leaves to drop her stuff at her place and then to go home to his love, his Hermione.


	2. You

The shadow on the wall flickered as the candle burned lower and the wax flowed over onto the plate it rested on. The shadow shifted positions, agitated as it seemed to be sitting there waiting for something. The body the shadow belonged to sat there at a desk, the eyes roaming to look out into the night sky, the body turned toward the desk, a hand lay over a book saving a place in it where the reader had stopped. All this was taken in for a few moments by a tall man with platinum blonde hair and silver eyes. When he took a step into the door the body at the desk snapped to attention and eyes became fixed on the man at the door.

_**If you're still up for chasing dreams  
I've got a bottle, two glasses and a backseat.  
And a lot of things to resolve  
If you've got the time at all**_

"You came back after all." The man nodded and stepped into the room further, he watched as the cute nose he came to love over time scrunched up. "You smell like her," the russet eyes above the nose darkened in color, "you shouldn't have come here smelling like her. After all, now I know what you went to do." He stopped and shook his head. A hand came up to run through his hair and he never took his eyes off the figure before him.

_**I'm not one to be much different  
Than who I really am  
I lived my life for way too long  
Trying to please everyone else.  
Sometimes I should probably  
Just bite my goddamn tongue  
Will I've said too much a few times  
But how much is enough**_

"Look, Hermione, we have a lot of things to fix between us, I understand this, but I'm cutting my losses with my family, money, relationships, just to be with you. I went to her tonight to end it; I smell like her because she had clung to me, and I carried her stuff that she had left when she left in a rage." He sighed and moved to kneel in front of her and took her hands in his, looking up at her. "I'm not going to change who I am, but I can change who I'm with, if things over all change because of this, then so be it. I have made my decision. For you Hermione, all for you."

_**For you  
'Cause I don't want to lose you  
I was thinking about telling you  
I was in love  
I was in love with you**_

"You are sure?" He nodded and waited for her to make the next move in this messed up life they had found themselves in. She watched him for a moment before deciding whether he was telling the truth or not. She obviously got what she was looking for, for she relaxed back into the chair and a ghost of a smile lit upon her face. "Draco, I did some research after you left, it took some time to find it, shoot, the only way I did find it was by going down to the muggle library and using a computer there. I understand though now, what you did to me, better than you could have explained it to me in any case." He chuckled and stood up, pulling her up too.

_**No palace of words will make this better  
If there's deceit in every letter  
You came to me with hope for a future  
And I came to you with a waiting line  
**_

"You accept this then?" She nodded and smiled up at him before stepping up on her tip toes and kissing him. When she pulled out of the kiss he brought a hand up to stroke her cheek. "Do you know why you were able to smell her on me? Even so that nothing more than a simple touch that lingered was there for you to find?" She hesitantly nodded her head and he poked her nose. "When we mated, you became in tuned to my signature smell and when another touched me, it left a small portion of their scent, which you could detect now. Before you wouldn't have been able to notice." She nodded and hugged him, burying her nose as far as she could into his chest and inhaled.

_**For you  
'Cause I don't want to lose you**_

"I did not even notice." She looked up at him and smiled and he felt his heart melt even more than it already had. "Why are you doing this?" He gave her the 'you already know this' look and she shook her head. "I need to hear you say it, now please." Their eyes bore into each others and he moved away to sit in the chair she had been in, he pulled her down to sit in his lap sideways and held her tightly to him.

_**I was thinking about telling you  
I was in love  
I was in love with you  
With you  
With you  
I'm in love with you**_

"I was thinking of telling you at a better time, but now is just as good hm?" He lay his forehead on her shoulder momentarily before picking his head up and making sure she was looking at him. "I was in love with you, long before either of us knew, it took me a long time to figure it out, but I did, and it took even longer to get here to this point to tell you this:" he closed his eyes for a moment and he felt her shift against him and her small hand on his cheek, he leaned into the touch and opened his eyes," I'm in love with you." She smiled and then giggled, and moved to capture his lips with hers.


	3. Slow Dance

**Chapter 3: Slow Dance**

* * *

_**Pardon me for saying, I was afraid she never gave me the time of day  
If love is a slow dance, I just hope for one chance**__  
_Over the course of their 7th year, the one they all had come back to do after the war and rebuilding of the castle, Draco's class had their ups and downs. Tonight was an up, if you could call it that, he couldn't, and he didn't have a reason to. It was a Masquerade Ball, and even though you were supposed to come with an altered appearance, many hadn't. He had, though, with his body height and build he couldn't have been guessed as anyone else. That's why it surprised him when the highlight of the ball, a one miss Hermione Granger, came sauntering up to him and pulled him out to the dance floor to dance._  
__**I hope time could stop, it's hard for me to breath.  
She's really walking over here to me.  
What should I say? What should I do?**__  
_I couldn't say anything as she danced with me, and even when I stepped on her toes because of the butterflies in my stomach she just laughed and shrugged it off. We were forced, over the course of the year, to take formal dance classes for tonight, the last night of the year. Tomorrow everyone would be going their separate ways after the train took them home one last time. I really didn't want this night to end; I didn't want this moment to end. I looked into her deep honey colored eyes and smiled, not one of the firsts, but the only smile I use around her, she's the only reason I smile anymore. I need to tell her soon._  
__**Don't let this end now.  
Slow this dance down.  
I could stay here all night... Forever **_

_**I could stay here all night... Forever  
**_Even though now I'm the outcast, at one point I was the king of the school. In my mind I am exactly where I need to be after the last 8 years of horror I caused, most of it just a regurgitation of my family onto my fellow classmates. Sometime last year I found out I am in fact on of the last few Veela's left, though, it hasn't physically shown in my body yet and I haven't felt the Veela awaken yet. It through my mother off for most Veela's awoke around the age of 16, I am now 18, and no awake Veela. I could feel him inside though, and the only times I even felt an inkling of movement is when I am around Hermione._  
__**This is not my strongest point that she knows.  
She pardons me for stepping on her toes.  
I heard she's a pageant queen.  
So what's she doing dancing with me?  
**_After the dance I ask her to take a walk around the castle with me before we head to bed; it is only 11:30pm after all. As we walk she asks me questions and I answer the best I can, once we get to the Head's Dormitory we slowly head inside. I ask her to go get changed and meet me back in the living room so I can tell her something, and I'm glad she can tell it's important. She nods before doing just that and when she meets me on the floor; against the couches and in front of the newly light hearth she's silent and waiting. I tell her, slowly though, of what I am and how I feel; I get it all out and she takes it all from me and when I am done, she smiles at me and pulls me into a hug._  
__**I hope time could stop; it's hard for me to breath.  
She's really falling in love with me.  
What should I say? What should I do?  
**_She pulls away and stands, pulling on my hand to get me to stand too and she pulls out her wand. After a flick some slow music starts, the same song we first danced to tonight, I smile down at her and hold my other hand out to her and she gladly moves into me. After a while of dancing, the song on repeat, I pull her down with me to the floor again, but this time I'm lying on top of her and I look into her eyes, waiting to see a hint of disgust, but I only see warm feelings in them. I lean forward and capture my first kiss with her, my first kiss ever. I moan as in my head I feel the Veela wake and move around, saying it's about time I kissed someone._  
__**Don't let this end now.  
Slow this dance down.  
I could stay here all night... Forever **_

_**I could stay here all night... Forever  
Dance with me forever...**__  
_I didn't notice I had stopped kissing her or that I still had my eyes closed until her hand touched my cheek. Upon her doing so I opened my eyes suddenly, her hands were cold, and she gasped. I look at her confused but she tells me how my appearance has changed and asks if the Veela has awoken. I nod and when I open my mouth to talk to her she brings a hand down and runs a hand across one of my teeth, my tongue follows and I notice a tooth has elongated. I kiss her hand and ask her if she's been with anyone before and she nods; then tells me my voice has changed too. She tells me that she had been with Ron one night during the war, but obviously they weren't together._  
__**Teach me every step, every tip and every turn.  
Your arms around my neck you make want to learn…  
I'm only getting better  
**_I close my head as the Veela in head roars and goes on a rant about how he'll kill the red headed bastard who dared to touch his mate first. When he said that my eyes snapped open again to look at her and I gasp at what the Veela had said. She asks me what's wrong and I just say that the change is getting to me; I lean down and kiss her again, needing her, the burn inside is getting to me and soon our clothes are off. I tell her to teach me the steps, give me tips and show me every turn of her body and she agrees, opening up to me and I take her. The Veela taking over and showing us both a new world of pleasure, but when we go to mark her she asks me not to, not yet, but that she needs me._  
__**Don't let this end now.  
Slow this dance down.  
I could stay here all night... Forever  
**_I don't want this to end, the feelings the pleasure and the feel of her, but it does and once it's over and we're lying together in front of the low burning fire, the Veela in me asleep once again. I ask her why she didn't want the marking and she says that she doesn't want to get pregnant yet and until the Veela marks his mate there can be no pregnancy, essentially making me sterile. I choke on my words as I slowly agree with her, but I could feel there was more to it, and inside my chest it was starting to hurt at the images I was seeing of her with child, my child, that were being torn apart in my mind. When she fell asleep I cried silently, and hugged her to me, the tears flowing freely._  
__**Don't let this end now…**_

I knew that when we woke up things would be different, I wasn't sure how, but something told me things were going to be different. I knew in some way that was true since today was the day I'd leave Hogwarts for good and only return for a limited number of things. I however wasn't expecting to wake up to feeling cold and there to be no one in my arms. I stood and looked around, it appeared as if she already left, her door was open and I could see that there was nothing in there of hers. I went for a shower and gathered my stuff and left knowing I'd see her on the train.

_**Don't let this end now…  
**_On the train it was hard to find her and when I did I wished I hadn't. She was sitting next to Ron holding his hand. She looked up at me, caught my gaze and I'm not sure what she saw in my stare but what I saw in hers broke me. I turned away, hoping never to see the apologetic look that told stories again. I found a compartment where I could sit by myself, this year, it wasn't hard to. Once I arrived I lay down and glared at the wall, listening to the Veela rage about what we'd just seen and I mentally played back the first slow dance from last night

_**Slow Dance…  
A Slow Dance **_


	4. Count Me In

**Chapter 3: Slow Dance**

* * *

**_Cradle up there's a fragile life  
You can paint the picture pretty  
But it serves as no disguise  
Its only getting later now  
And you've become a waste of time  
_**Two years to the day after leaving Hogwarts Draco found himself walking along Diagon Alley when he's suddenly bumped into. He finds his balance quickly and looks to see who's bumped into him and noticed a shock of silvery blonde hair much like his own. He had reached out a hand to steady the person as a reflex and the body, one of the female variety, attached to the hair had grabbed his arm to steady herself. She smiles up at him and detaches herself from him before reaching a hand out for a shake.**_  
The silver spoon won't feed your friends  
Cause life tastes better when your eat with your hands  
_**"Gabrielle Delacour. You are?" The gleam in her eyes gave him the impression that she knew exactly who he was. He shook her hand and looked around before stepping over out of other peoples way, she followed him. "Draco Malfoy. I'm sorry I ran into you, sometimes I can just zone out and run on auto pilot." She giggled and shook her head at his words. "Non, I tripped, it was my fault." He noticed she had a slight French accent, but she must have spent a lot of time outside of the country to lose most of the accent. **_  
Count me in and I'll be the one  
To take the knife out of your spine  
Cause I know you'd be the first  
To bury the blade deeper into mine  
Into mine_**

He smirked at her and gave her a once over as she looked away from him. The Veela inside of him telling him no, that he needed to wait for his mate, but his body telling him yes, since it had been two years and needed attention. When she looked back up at him he smiled and asked her to get tea with him and she agreed. A month later the tabloids were a bustle over the 'new hot and influential couple' that was Draco and Gabrielle. In their own way they were using each other. He was using her for the sexual part of the relationship; which was amazing because turns out they are both Veela; and she was using him for everything he was and had.**_  
Living on this charming life  
You can write the prefect setting  
But the story I'm not buying  
_**Another year went by and they were still together, his bank account more than enough to make up for her high maintenance life style. She seemed to make it her own personal goal to go to every social setting with him on her arm. He was quickly seeing her as a waste of time and was wondering what else she had up her sleeve. Their second year together and she started hinting at marriage and being marked but he turned a deaf ear on her when she started in on him over these things. He knew he shouldn't keep this up much longer, but he knew not what to do about it all.**_  
We're only getting older now  
And you've become a waste of time  
The silver spoon won't feed your friends  
Cause life tastes better when your eat with your hands  
_**There was several times he would catch her in bed with someone else, sometimes he'd make a scene about it, sometimes he'd stand at the door and silently watch before walking out of the house and going to a bar, sometimes he wasn't even sure if he was going to the same bar or just the first one he came across when he'd appariate out. One such night he came across a woman with brown hair, brown eyes and about the same height as someone he knew. After drinking a good portion she let him take her home and on the same bed he'd seen Gabrielle sleeping with someone else, he took this new woman, who he couldn't even remember her name.**_  
Count me in and I'll be the one  
To take the knife out of your spine  
Cause I know you'd be the first  
To bury the blade, to bury the blade  
I'm counting on you to bury the blade  
_**This is how she found him the next morning, with him sleeping, curled up with this woman and a smile on his face he never had with her. She woke them by screaming at them, yelling at the woman to get out and never come back, in which Draco just ignored her and pulled the woman back down to the bed. He made a remark about if she can sleep around he should be allowed to and that sent the blonde woman off more. The woman was unsure of what to do and once Draco had fallen back asleep; ignoring the screaming woman; she got up, dressed and left without a word. Gabrielle had left once Draco started ignoring her and went to her sisters to cry and vent.**_  
Count me in and I'll be the one  
To take the knife out of your spine  
Cause I know you'll be the one  
To bury the blade but she's still in mine  
_**When Draco awoke he sighed, noticing the woman was gone and the house was silent. He thanked whatever God there was up there that his girlfriend was not home right then, or if she was, that she wasn't bothering him. He got up, showered, dressed and left to go wander Diagon Alley for something to eat. Once there and he'd ordered his food he saw a figure, once very similar to the one he'd been with last night, walk in and look around before making her way to the bar, where she didn't even see him. He knew he was going to end it with Gabrielle today, and seeing her was the stab in the heart he needed to as he got up and walked over to say hi.**_  
Count me in and I'll be the one  
To take the knife out of your spine  
Cause I know you'd be the first  
To bury the blade deeper into mine  
Count me in, count me in  
Count me in, count me in  
To bury the blade deep in your spine _**


	5. 23 Days

**Chapter 5: 23 Days**

* * *

**_Your kiss was a perfect drug._**

**_It gave me the perfect high._**

**_And cheaters fall in love,_**

**_They all deserve to die._**

"Hi there, 'Mione." Draco said, pulling the woman away from her thoughts as she waited on the bar keep to come get her order. She jumped and turned to him with a smile, leaning over her stool she hugged him. "Draco! I wasn't expecting you, what're you doing here? I thought today of all days you would be with your fiancé." He gave her a curious look before she fished out the Daily Prophet from her purse. He read it and immediately became furious. That wench, how dare she get herself a ring and go around saying they were engaged. "Draco?" Hermione asked, curious as to his sudden change.

**_I need to feel you again._**

**_I need your lips on my skin._**

**_For one night I could be him._**

**_Well I could be better._**

"It's not true. After today she won't even be my girlfriend, I never gave her a ring." She looked at the paper confused before shrugging and sticking it back in her purse. "Come sit with me at a table 'Mione." She nods and once she gets her order out they make their way over to a booth and catch up on the last few years. Turns out she kept refusing Ron's proposals, but he never left her and he kept trying, she was planning on leaving him for good soon, she just didn't have the motivation to deal with the drama. After they ate he invited her to spend the day with him and she accepted.

**_In your eyes I thought I saw tomorrow._**

**_Now all I see is wasted time._**

**_Can we pretend it's always been ok?_**

**_We never lost it all, lost it all._**

**_Can we pretend we never left this fate?_**

**_We never lost it all, lost it all._**

Around dinner time they decided to go back to Hermione's apartment to cook and talk some more. After they ate he couldn't help but feel his Veela waking and try to take him over, usually the Veela was quiet and observant making comments now and then, never coming out as strongly as this. He put his head in his hands and tried to push the Veela back, he almost succeeded until Hermione put her hand on his shoulder to ask what was wrong. She gasped when he looked up suddenly with the same eyes that had scared her back at Hogwarts. She moved away and asked him to leave.

**_This towns not much of a friend,_**

**_After twenty-three days._**

**_My patience has reached its end,_**

**_But I'd take you back anyway._**

**_Hold your breath._**

**_You make the perfect sounds._**

**_This is what a love is made of,_**

**_And baby you are missing out._**

He refused and instead, he knelt on the floor in front of her, as the Veela and man combined, and asked her for another chance, for them to pretend that the last few years hadn't happened and that they had not lost it all, he confessed his feelings to her once again, years later, hoping she'd accept them. She let a few tears roll down from her eyes and reached her hand down and he took it, letting her lead him up. "Draco, I love you too, but… the Veela… he scares me…" He could see the truth in the way she avoided his gaze. "Let me prove it to you, let me show you that your running the last few years were a waste of time."

**_Cause in your eyes I thought I saw tomorrow._**

**_Now all I see is wasted time._**

**_Can we pretend it's always been ok?_**

**_Never lost it all; lost it all._**

**_Can we pretend we never left this fate?_**

**_We never lost it all, lost it all._**

"Not tonight… Please… just leave now…" She turned away from him and he embraced her before leaving. He memorized her address so he could send her an owl later. Over the course of 23 days they escaped their lives after work to be just with each other. Once the Veela came out though she'd ask him to leave, until the 23rd night; when the Veela came out she sighed and stood, motioning for Draco to follow her. He did and they soon arrived in her room. "Draco, I've been trying to fight it, but I need you, and in needing you I need your Veela. I… still haven't left Ron though, so I need you to give me reason to." He nodded and soon he had her lying on the bed naked.

**_Let's reintroduce our shadows,_**

**_And watch them become one._**

**_This room is out of oxygen,_**

**_And I'm not nearly done._**

**_The familiar face of your body,_**

**_Is how I know this is right._**

**_I'm not asking for tomorrow._**

**_I'm just asking for tonight._**

That night she let him mark her, she didn't know fully what he did to her in the process, other than impregnate her. She didn't care though, after this, tomorrow; when he went to break it off with Gabrielle; she'd break it off with Ron and they could be together once and for all. She wouldn't run this time, She wouldn't leave it all up to just pretending, after this they never lost it, and with the familiarity of each other's body they both knew they were it for each other. She couldn't wait for the rest of their lives to start and when he gazed into her eyes after he marked her and they lay there, he saw tomorrow which made him happy.

**_Can we pretend it's always been ok?_**

**_Never lost it all; lost it all._**

**_Can we pretend we never left this fate?_**

**_We never lost it all, lost it all._**

**_The familiar face of your body,_**

**_Is how I know this is right_**

**_Why worry about tomorrow?_**


End file.
